So this is the Future...
by Farscape Maniac
Summary: The end of a long era. A path in the future. A lifetime...


__________________  
  
So this is the future  
  
By FarscapeManiac  
  
__________________  
  
So this is the future. After the many cycles of the love, pains, sorrow, grief, happiness and friendship came the end, the future. Not the one we all hoped but it was no doubt the future of things and maybe the future of all things.  
  
After almost 30 cycles since Commander John Robert Crichton Jr. from the planet Earth had accidentally arrived to the Uncharted Territories through a wormhole things had dramatically changed. Some for the good, others for the worst. Wormhole technology is no longer important, not to Peacekeepers, not to Scarrens. Wormholes is not something the Uncharted Territories need to survive on. But that wasn't what was important to me in the first place, what was important was the crew that were escaped prisoners from the Peacekeepers, the crew of the Leviathan Moya.  
  
They are not gone down in history as the crew who escaped Peacekeepers, the crew who destroyed Scorpius's Command Carrier or the crew who destroyed the Shadow Depository. They aren't even in history not even as people who did those things. They were unimportant to those who didn't know them personally or who wouldn't recognize them. But there will always be the stories and they will still be there in many cycles to come. Just like the dreamtime stories.  
  
The crew of Moya were close. They would die for each other and in the end they did but they died happy. That's a laugh. They died happy. How is this possible? Well maybe the fact because each of them fulfilled their wishes or knew that their time had come. They had all died many times before, emotionally and physically. Each time harder than the next and more painful. But their final sentence and their final breath was no longer painful.  
  
The last one standing from the original crew was deposed ruler of Hyneria, Dominar Rygel 16th. Who would of thought that he would be last one standing. He never made it back to Hyneria. He had the chance but he didn't go. It was not one of his regrets, it never was and will never be. Hyneria was no longer Hyneria by the time he found the co-ordinates. It now belonged to the Scarrens. Rygel gave up his life when he knew there was no where to go. He could no longer reclaim his throne and he longer had the ability to care for those he had learned to trust. None of them had survived.  
  
Each of the crew were different and 'unique' in many ways. Put them together and you basically have the universe's most wanted criminals. They were a disagreeing bunch at the start but what do you know in the end they called themselves family.  
  
None of them made it home. Well their home planet anyway. That was all their dreams at the start but as they grew closer to each other they found out that there are a lot more important things infront of them. John Crichton had mastered the wormhole technology and destroyed it. He destroyed the basic thing he needed to get to Earth and his worst enemy all in one. In my heart he died a hero. He tried to stop the Scarrens in ruling the universe. He died trying. He didn't have to help, he didn't have to be the one everyone depended on but he did it anyway because he knew he had to. The Uncharted Territories was his home now and his last goal was to save Earth from the painful memories and experiences from the Uncharted Territories. Earth was still innocent in so many ways that John felt it was him that owed the debt to keep it away from Peacekeepers and Scarrens. Of course not all the things out there were bad but if it changed in time maybe Humans will be able to visit and learn. Or in some cases we could learn from them.  
  
Each of the others home planets slowly lost it's battles with the Nebari which then in return lost to the Peacekeepers and then it was lost to the Scarrens. For everyone in the Uncharted Territories life was hard. Dominar, Kings, Queens and all rulers of their home planets lost their position and most died in the war to try and save their planet. They were all selfish and untrustworthy of each other. If they combined and faced the Scarrens together maybe it wouldn't have turned out the way it has and maybe, just maybe the crew of Moya would of lived and tell their stories instead of me.  
  
The crew of Moya saw that facing the enemy as allies they would win the battle unfortunately not many planets saw it this way. They would lie, cheat and steal from the other leaving each at war with each other. So maybe in the end Fate would have it that maybe the Uncharted Territories weren't meant to be or rather that we should all learn from our mistakes. Whichever way, it was and is not easy. Maybe the saying 'what goes around comes around' is true and well, you have one hell of an example here. If that is so then will there be the good after the bad? Is the saying 'Every cloud has a silver lining' true? Only time will tell.  
  
Somehow Earth managed to stay hidden or undiscovered throughout the whole time. But eventually they would find it, they were so close. So to keep that last innocence in this ruthless universe they defended Earth. All of this unknown to the race that inhabited the planet. And in doing so many people died, innocent lives lost and many many heartbreaks. They succeeded and they managed to keep a few planets from the invasion and maybe the others will think back at all that and say that a mere human who was treated with torture and pain throughout the Uncharted Territories by a half breed freak was still able to defend himself against his enemy and home for 30 years.  
  
That shows hope, hope not from a Sebaccean or a Peacekeeper or any other species in the galaxy. Humans are not superior but John Robert Crichton Jr. and his friends, allies and family were. They battled the odds and gave up their lives hoping that hell would not freeze over. I guess they gave the galaxy time to think and a chance to wake up to themselves. Life now is better. Not the best but better and all this because of escaped prisoners.  
  
Pilot, Moya, Talyn, Commander John Robert Crichton Jr., Ex-peacekeeper Officer Aeryn Sun, Luxan warrior Ka Dargo, Pa'u Zhoto Zhann, Chiana, Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis, disposed Dominar Rygel XVI and Ex- Peacekeeper Captain Bialar Crais will always be here in the Uncharted Territories. Not the galaxy already known to people of different races but the unknown because the unknown will always be the most unpredictable and most dangerous of them all. They live in my heart as my family.  
  
May the goddess be with you, Mum, Dad, my best friends, my leaders, my guides and most importantly my life.  
  
(Written by the Empress of the Royal Planet, Hope Xhalax Crichton Sun)  
  
*The Royal Planet was one of the lucky planets to survive the war. Empress Novia died early, Princess Katrella was unfrozen and John and her child were born but died at a young age because of the poisoned DNA. Both the Empress and Emperor died leaving Hope to be the last and closet heir to the throne. Hope was Empress at the age of 23. Both her parents had died heroically and she was promised to live and tell the story of hope. Maybe someday Earth will truly find out what happened to their 'test monkey who strewed up on his first mission'. They are lucky in so many ways.  
  
Hope signed her name in perfect English and folded the last piece of paper from her Dad's notebook. Maybe this piece of history will find it's way to wherever Fate would lead it. She opened the draw and placed it next to her Mum's locket, a piece of her Dad's module, and bits and pieces from the ones she loved. While a single tear fell from her blue eyes to her cheek she said one last prey:  
  
May the goddess be with you. 


End file.
